Le Deniere Actione
by Izzy Insanity
Summary: A 'horror' story I had to make for French class. It is in a movie script mode because I had to make it that way. Sum.: Trent's ghost rises and convinces Courtney to kill off Duncan and Gwen's family that they had started with each other. D/G, D/c,T/C


**Le Deniere Action**

(L'arrangement est dans un girl' ; la pièce de s a rempli d'articles foncés et gothiques, les crânes sur les murs, ' rouge ; blood' ; sur les murs.)

(Pale musique ecouter. Un grater de guitar c'est joue, et une voix chanter.)

**TRENT: **(Chanter)

"Oh chers Gwen,  
Je ne sai pas…

Nous sommes tres heureux,

Mais vous quitte.

Je sui's d'obtenier vous."

(Le plae une fille veiller, suer et respire difficile.)

**AUDREY: **(Voix rauque)

" Vous me laissez seul sortez de ma pièce?!"

(La fenêtre s'ouvre silencieusement et une figure sort de elle.)

(Le chiffre d'un fantome apparait, en tan que femme en noir, un couteau une main. Une fille crier, accumuler au lit.)

(Le brun fusille du regard la jeaune fille et l'attaque un fille, neuf fois.)

"Au secours! Au secoures!

S'il vous plait!"

(Sang partout, le murs, au lit, et brown tapis.)

**COURTNEY: **(en colère)

"Non! Je ne vais pas! Vous etes un monster! N'importe qui d'egoutant gens!"

(L'audrey cesse de donner un coup de pied et les cris et les tours apaisent. Courtney s'arrête et inspecte sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans vie corps d'une fille, sur le lit. Le ghost apparait et pose un main sur la jeune fille.)

**TRENT: **

"Courtney beau travail, nous faisons une grande equipe."

**COURTNEY: **

"J'ai raisons personnelles. Duncan n'est pas necessaire Gwen, mais moi."

**TRENT:**

"J'aime tu travilles, mesa mi. Nous formons une bonne equipe."

**COURTNEY: (**Écarter)

"Chut laissez-moi passer.

(La silhouette muscle disparu de la chambray noire. Les courbes silhouette grimpe par la fenetre.)

(Lumieres s'allument. Cri se fait entendre.)

**GWEN:**

"Qui sont vous?"

(Nez de prises)

"Il sent estranges."

(Marche pour vior d'ou l'odeur est. Le sang filter hors de la porte d'Audrey.)

"Ce qui est ceci?"

(Porte ouvete, et marcher dans la salle.)

(_Un couteau faux est installe et jete après que la poter soit ouverte. Le couteau est jete et coupau coffer.)_

(_Le ballon a rempli de san faux eclate; les egouttements avalent la chemise_.)

(Gwen sort en courant de la sale, luttant avec Audrey a son cote.)

(_Appareil-photo a partir de piece; a la sale principale de cuisine.)_

(_Presentez Duncan.)_

**DUNAN: **(Avec l'horreur sur le visage.)

"Ce qui?! Gwen!"

(S'evanouit dans des bras.)

(A le hospital)

(Duncan n'est vu marcher loin, j'ai surveillé.) (Entrez Shane.)

**SHANE: **(Penser tout haut )

"Qui avait fait cela? Ma soeur est mort, et ma mère est dans le coma? "

(Promenades de l'hôpital et va vers un aliment stand.)

**COURTNEY: **(Sourire faux )

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider."

(Trent apparaît dans une ghostly forme et des chuchotements.)

**TRENT:**

"Allez, lui donner le poison."

**SHANE: **

"Je voudrais eau."

**COURTNEY:**

"Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez désirez-vous avoir certains saveur? "

**SHANE: **(irritte)

"Je ne suis pas soins me donner n'importe quoi."

**COURTNEY:** (Avec le sourire)

"Comme vous plait."

(Tourne en arrière et glisse un sucre liquide dans la boisson.)

"Voila c'est la, le voici!"

(Mains qu'elle le garçon qui boissons il rapide.)

**SHANE: **(Recherche de portefeuille.)

"Ah, mademoiselle, Je semble avoir égarer mon portefeuille. J'ai eu un bruts nuit. ma soeur a été assassiné et ma mère est dans le coma-"

**COURTNEY: **( Fausse préoccupation)

" Non, vous n'avez besoin de payer pour cela. C'est gratuit."

(Shane tourne à sortir de l'attitude. Il semble très mauvais. Prend quelques étapes, et l'effondrement. )

"Voila!"

(Fantôme disparaît.) ( Scène est coupé et montré un enterrement avec deux cercueils levées dans le sol. Un homme est indiqué dans le fond avec une femme à son côté, pas remarqué.)

_**Retour de flame.**_

_(__Un homme défonce sa guitare de moitié sur le sol. Il avait simplement trouvé son fiancé dumping lui pour un autre homme. La scène est alors montré que l'homme promenades dans la barre de multiples reprises. _)

**WAITER: **

"6 Commandes de venir droit saisonnier jusqu!")

(_Apporte Trent les boissons alcoolisées, qui a ensuite boissons une baisse aussi rapidement que possible. _ _Ensuite, il se sent vertiges et de colère en même temps, il boit de plus en plus. _ _Trébuchant, il marche vers sa voiture, et le transforme. Manque quelques voitures, la voiture s'exécute sur une vieille dame, s'exécute sur un marché, par la poste de police, puis dans un arbre.)_

_( Trent's face était ensanglanté et meurtri, sa voiture a été brisé. Puis le pétrole mélangé avec gastrique fumées du marché éclate en flammes. Personne n'a pas pu sauver ces une créature. __)_

**TRENT: **(Fading voice.)

"Et pour que Gwen, votre vie seraient ruinés."

_**Retour de flame.**_

(_Scène est ensuite mélangés avec la couleur de minuit bleu à teal._ _Une drôle de couple est indiqué sur l'écran, ils sont adolescents qui sont le contraire de l'autre; _ _Un jeune, tan français fille vêtus de vêtements appropriés; Son intérêt d'amour avec un vert mowhawk et perçage, plaidant en voix __.)_

**COURTNEY: **(Crier)

"Que voulez-vous dire qu'il était une erreur?!"

**DUNCAN:**

"Il a été! On nous a seulement bu et nous sommes allés un peu trop loin."

**COURTNEY ****:**

"Vous avez obtenu enceinte! Votre seulement 16!"

**DUNCAN:**

"Comme j'ai dit avant, je suis désolé. Mais quelqu'un a à prendre en charge en eux-mêmes et laisser aller. (Promenades loin laissant Courtney du parc.)

(_S'estompe au noir._)

_**14 Ans plus tard…**_

_(Une année de la présente journée. Caméra montre un tall, bureau professionnel bâtiment. Le signe montre "Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, et le Tétras Law Office.")_

_(__Dans un beau bureau, une femme est parfaitement organiser son paperasserie. Soudain, son ordinateur s'allume. D'un écran montrant sombre, à un horrible face.)_

**COURTNEY: **(Crier)

" Que faites-vous ici?Trent? C'est que vous?

**TRENT: **

"Oui, c'est moi. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je veux que vous m'aider s'en débarrasser Gwen et Duncan."

**COURTNEY: (**Faux)

"Je suis déjà au cours de ces deux perdants. J'ai appris comment avancer."

**TRENT:**

"Non, vous êtes encore dans l'amour avec lui. Je peux dire de vos yeux. Vous êtes blessé, irrité. Vous voulez vengeance. Venez Courtney. Faire cela pour vous. Le monde. Assurez-vous que leurs enfants faire les mêmes erreurs leurs parents n'a. Se joindre à moi."

**COURTNEY:**

"Que dois-je faire d'abord?"

_**Existent.**_

(La scène est maintenant placée à des funérailles. Il y a beaucoup de gens silencieusement pleurer comme jeunes enfants courent. Un agent de police's arm est autour d'un de ses filles, tout en respectant ses morts épouse et deux de ses trois enfants.)

**DUNCAN: **(Penser)

"Pourquoi est-elle pièces Princess?"

(_Promenades loin de prendre une fumée. Courtney suit derrière lui secrètement_. )

**COURTNEY:**

"Parce que 'darling', vous avez utilisé à m'appeler la princesse."


End file.
